


Day 330 - Transformation

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [330]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Insecure!Sherlock, Love, M/M, Marriage, Slash, Sometimes John is a little mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You have been very secretive recently.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 330 - Transformation

“You have been very secretive recently.”

Sherlock was clearly confused.

“Mh. And you have no idea why.”

John was clearly amused.

He couldn’t believe that he had managed to pull this off without Sherlock noticing anything. Except the secretiveness. And probably his unusual absence at times.

He looked at Sherlock again and this time he saw a hint of worry in the bright eyes. He smiled. Time to see how fast Sherlock could catch up.

“I have decided that this” -he waved a hand between them- “is not enough anymore. I want something else. I want more.”

Something complicated happened on Sherlock’s face, something John couldn’t decipher because it was gone in a second, replaced by a blank look. When he spoke, Sherlock’s voice was flat and controlled.

“You want to marry, have kids. You want a woman.”

The catching up part? Not that fast, as it turned out. 

“What? No, you idiot. How can you still be so incredibly blind in these regards? I don’t want a woman. And I think we are way past kids here. Marriage though…”

“I don’t follow.”

He sounded confused, but not worried anymore. John merely smiled.

“I… really don’t understand. What are you asking?”

John waited a second before he explained what he was asking, bathing in the moment, in seeing Sherlock completely baffled.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'ending'.  
> This is a prequel to [Do bees have knees?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/472526)
> 
> I'm back! :D


End file.
